


Deals

by Kurisuta



Series: Blessed [1]
Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, Blessings, Curses, Death Curses, F/M, Family Secrets, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, Team as Family, healings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: The Hikawas and Sohma family get together for a meeting. The Sohmas see the abuse that takes place in the Hikawa family, and the family head invites them to a banquet. After the banquet it is apparent that a deal was made.
Relationships: Sohma Kyou/Original Female Character(s), Sohma Yuki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Blessed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005867
Kudos: 1





	1. Meeting

Let her go!” Reiko shouted.

“Shut up you wretch!” Yuzuru, their father, shouted, striking her to the ground, he then turned to Kuri. “If you even think about attacking me, I will have your sister beaten within an inch of her life. Don’t you see, your power is only making everyone suffer. You aren’t strong! You only exist to purify that parasite inside you, and then your usefulness will have run it’s course. Do you understand?!”

Kuri nodded, and Reiko led her back to her room.

Kuri and Reiko were fraternal twins. Their faces were exactly the same but Kuri’s skin was paler than Reiko’s and Rei had freckles. Kuri’s hair was long, straight and black, and Reiko’s was curly and red. Kuri also had many battle scars.

I’m sorry. All this happened because you brought me food. Kuri thought.

That’s ridiculous! You deserve to eat as much as anyone else. Mama would be devastated if she could see how things had turned out. If only Grams would come home... Reiko thought.

But she’s not coming home. Stop dreaming. No one is coming to save us. Kuri thought.

Mana, their eldest sister walked past. If she could hear their thoughts too, she never responded. She did whatever their father said and was the most like him in many ways. She was ambitious, wanting to someday take over her father’s business herself.

Mana looked like Kuri, but had their father’s face, down to the expression of superiority. Her eyes were dark blue where Kuri’s were a lighter blue.

Mana was leading two young men into the receiving room. Kuri recognized them as two boys from her class. Kyo and Yuki Sohma. What business did they have with the Hikawas?

Krystal brought out the food and served them. As the youngest, she was stuck with most of the chores. Krystal had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was shorter than the others but built like a model.

“Thank you,” Yuki said. “As I was saying, the head of our family wishes to have a...banquet...with your family, the Hikawa, tomorrow night. All of us will be in attendance.”

Ava and Billie, Kuri’s two cousins, peered in. Ava was lithe, short and springy, with green eyes and brown hair. Billie had very short brown hair and hazel eyes. She was tall, exceptionally so. The two of them were already young adults, in their twenties, but still included in the family business.

“It is a rare occasion as....everyone...is invited.” Yuki said.

Kuri did not miss the scowl on Kyo’s face as he said that. She knew the feeling of not being included.

“I see. So this...Akito Sohma...wishes to do business with the Hikawa Family?” Yuzuru said. “If that is so, why didn’t he consult Mana directly? She is the current CEO and liaison. If there is a...deal...to be made, it will be made with Mana.”

Mana nodded. “‘A wish is made, a wish I’ll grant.’”

Yuzuru laughed. “Well spoken. It is our company’s tag line. I am not sure if the head of your family told you, but we make wishes come true. Think hard boys, I’m sure there is something you want...”

Kyo fingered his bracelet, but said nothing.

Kuri wondered why he was brought there, if he wasn’t allowed to speak. It made her angry.

“Nevertheless the deal will be discussed at the banquet.” Yuki said. “At the Sohma main house. You are to bring all the Hikawas. Akito has made it clear that if these specifications are not followed, there will be no deal with the Sohma family.”

“Alright, alright.” Yuzuru said. “I’m a businessman after all. But first, a test of my own. Kuri! Reiko! I know when you are listening. A good father knows his children after all. Now come in here and greet our guests.”

Kuri and Reiko came in and bowed.

“Kuri and I are very honored to meet denizens from the house of Sohma.” Reiko said.

Kuri smiled and nodded.

“Forgive her. She’s either very stupid or just a mute. Most of the time Reiko here speaks on her account. Now Kuri. Tell me if these filth are lying to your father. Tell me what they are really after. Be honest now.”Yuzuru said.

The two Sohmas flinched. This was unexpected.

Kuri stood in front of them and eyed them respectively, then turned to Rei and nodded.

“They aren’t lying about anything. They’re motivation for coming is to undo a curse, which we are fully capable to do.” Rei said.

“Very well.” Yuzuru smiled. “Then I suppose we will have this banquet after all. You tell the head of your family that if he wants a banquet, it will be served at the Hikawa Shrine.”


	2. Banquet

Kuri finished putting all the food out, and Reiko took off her apron and straightened her kimono.

The Sohmas were arriving now. The Head of the family, Akito, entered with a disdainful look on his face and sat in the place of honor.

Mana hurried over and greeted each Sohma starting with the head of the family.

Kyo stood off to one side, not sitting at the table. Yuki was seated next to the head of his family.

Kuri hesitated, then went and sat beside Yuki. He smiled at her.

“It will all be ok.” Yuki said. He wasn’t sure why, but he felt protective of the girl. She seemed fragile, reminding him of how he used to be.

Hatsuharu sat beside Mana, on her other side. She gave him a look of surprised interest. Kiana, the blonde, came out and sat beside Momiji and began talking animatedly with him, as if they were not in a terrifying situation. Ava, the curly haired woman, went and sat beside Ayame, speaking in hushed tones. Finally, Billie, the woman with cropped brown hair, sat beside Hatori with a demure smile.

Yuzuru entered with a child at his side. She had her blue hair in high pigtails, and was absolutely silent. She definitely resembled Kuri. She even had her eyes. But she had an expressionless face.

Yuzuru had the girl follow him as if she was on a tether.

A boy with red hair that resembled Reiko, exited the back rooms and went to accompany the girl, taking her to a separate reserved table.

“Ninako and Shimano. My youngest.” Yuzuru said by way of explanation.

Kuri tensed, and Yuki could see she was angry. But why?

He watched as she stared at the little girl with worry and love. That made sense; she was a member of her family. But maybe the two of them were just especially close. Yuki wanted to ask her, but he had a feeling she wouldn’t answer.

They ate their meal and during that time there was a lot of chatter but no real answers on either side.

“So, down to business.” Mana attempted.

“No.” Akito snapped. “I don’t want to talk to you. I came to talk to the head of your family about our curse. I won’t talk to a stand-in. You insult me!”

“My father has no power at all.” Mana said sharply, showing no fear. “I am the only one with the power to grant your wish. Let me see. You want your curse made eternal, correct?”

There was a collective gasp. Akito did not deny it, and none of the the Zodiac felt able to confront him about it.

Mana smiled. “So I have your attention. Come with me Akito, and we will make our deal.”

The two left the room, and then shortly returned. Akito looked happier than Yuki had ever seen him. Mana, too looked happy.

Kuri placed a note in front of Yuki, written in English.

“Don’t worry so much. Mana is a double-dealer. She may have appeared to solidify your curse, but chances are she made a deal with another member of your family. Our curse for your curse. She wants our family curse broken, and she probably dealt that she would break your curse in exchange.”

Yuki was surprised as he crumpled the note and nodded, eyes traveling to Shigure.


End file.
